


Getting It

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Padachau, for the nonnies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting It

**Author's Note:**

> Padachau, for the nonnies.

Osric is a little drunk. Jared's facing him at the bar, stool crowded in close to Osric's, Jared's ridiculously long legs splayed out, his knee bumped up against Osric's. Jared is gorgeous and smiling and slightly sweaty and smells really good and is doing what on anyone else Osric would call _blatant flirting_ , and Osric is feeling sort of overcome and giddy, but a) Jared is sort of like this to some degree with everyone, he's learning, and also, b) - really? Why on earth would Jared be flirting with him?

He opens his mouth to say something about an early call time and how he should really get back to the hotel, but what comes out is, "Are you hitting on me?"

Jared looks _delighted_ , dropping his head back to laugh - god, his neck is long and gorgeous.

"Er, " says Osric, blinking. "Sorry, I mean--"

Jared wriggles his stool in even closer, knee slipping up along the inside of Osric's thigh. "Yes," says Jared. "Well deducted." He has a careful emphasis to his words that people get when they are trying not to sound drunk, but Jared's eyes are pretty clear and sharp when he looks at Osric.

"Aren't you _married_?" Osric asks in disblief.

Jared smirks. "You want me to text her for permission? Fair warning, she might request video evidence. She's a bit of a pervert."

"Oh," says Osric. He blinks again.

Jared leans in, then, and Osric closes his eyes for a second at the heat and smell and proximity of him. Jared's hand lands big and warm on Osric's shoulder, and his nose bumps the shell of Osric's ear. "I saw you in wardrobe," he whispers, breath hot and delicate on Osric's ear. "You used to be a stunt guy, didn't you? You're built. Look pretty strong. Reckon you could hold me down?"

Osric goes hot all over, and then it clicks. Jared's been flirting with him all night, but not - not _aggressively_. More like he was - god, asking for something. Osric licks his lips, feels aware of his whole body, and yeah - he might not be Jared's size, but he knows how to use it. Knows how to give someone what they want, how they want it.

He turns in towards Jared slightly, keeps his face and smile politely bland for the benefit of the rest of the bar, and says quietly, "Only if you ask real nice."

and they they done porn.


End file.
